Fool
by mariesol-sd
Summary: Rukawa is seeing Sendoh. What about Sakuragi? Just read the story. My first fanfic!


TITLE : FOOL

By: Mariesolsd

Disclaimer: Slamdunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue and the song Fool Again by Westlife.

Type: Angst/ Romance

Pairing: Ruhana / Implied Senhana

Authors notes: Hello minna! This is my very first fanfic, please be gentle with the criticism oki. I love slamdunk, that is why my first fanfic is about the two most lovable characters – Sakuragi and Rukawa.

**Bold – lyrics**

** - speech**

**Baby, I know the story  
I've seen the picture  
It's written all over your face  
Tell me, what's the secret  
That you've been hiding?   
Who's gonna take my ****place? **

Sendoh and Kaede.

He could not believe it. But here is the proof, found in kitsune's things. He was not spying or something. He was just doing the laundry when he found this. It was hidden in Kaede's wallet, hidden behind their picture together. Kaede hugging Sendoh while both boys are looking at the camera, smiling. Smiling! His kitsune is smiling at someone other than him.

He clutch his chest , the pain consuming him. It was like a thousand daggers slowly piercing his heart. The pain is unbearable. His whole world crumbling around him as he looked at them together. He knows deep inside that this was already coming. He knows that they were drifting apart. He took a deep breath and returned the photo were he found it. He then turn around and headed for their room.

He slowly open the door and walked towards his sleeping koibito.

He looks like an angel, my angel. But not anymore. He's some else's angel now. 

He kissed Kaede's smooth cheeks, touching it, looking at him memorizing his beloved features. A tear fell…… and then again…. and again. He wiped his tears with his hands not wanting him to see that he was crying. He stood up and walked towards the door. Looking back at the sleeping boy one last time before closing the door.

He did not know how he ended up at the park, the journey was a blur to him so deep was his thoughts. He sat down on the swing. Gazing at the setting sun and the tears started falling slowly on his cheeks. He let it fall, wishing that each tear would ease the pain that he feels. He didn't know what to do.

Why? How did it happen? Or am I so blinded by love that I do not want to face reality? 

He bowed his head, fist clench at his lap. Thinking , when it all started…..

_Flashback _

_Hanamichi : Kaede, I 'll come today to your training camp after I've finish my shift at Danny's. Ok? I asked Youhei to cover for me so I can leave early. _

_Kaede: No, Hana, I'll be busy. I will not have time for you._

_Hanamichi: No, thats ok, I'll just watch you train then we can go home together ne? He walks towards Kaede, hugging him from behind._

_Kaede: No, Hana. Maybe next time. I'll even ask the coach to let me off early so we can hang-out._

_Hanamichi: Why don't you want me to come? Are you hiding something? Smiled mischievously by Hana while hugging Kaede._

_Kaede just kissed him and time stood still for the lovers._

_End of flashback_

**(Pre-chorus:)   
I should've seen it coming  
I should've read the signs   
Anyway...I guess it's over **

_2__nd__ flashback_

_Ring ring ring_

_ Moshi moshi, this is Sakuragi. _

_ Do'ahou, I will not be able to make it. I still have practice , advised by Rukawa to the redhead._

_ Nani!? But, Kaede, we've been postponing out date. Can't you asked your coach to let you leave early just this once? pleaded by Hanamichi._

_ I can't, I've already asked him. Goodbye. Kaede._

_All Sakuragi could here was the busy tone as Rukawa put the phone down._

_ Dammit, this has been going on for sometime now. Always practice…practice…..practice… Hmp. I'll just call Youhei, ask him if we could hang out together._

_End of flashback _

Memories continued to assail him as he wept. He really was a do'ahou. Just what Kaede always tell him.

**(Chorus:)   
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know?  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I, who thought you were my friend  
How was I to know?  
You never told me **

He doesn't know what to do. He has to come to a decision. He cannot just sit here forever and cry.

There is only one question, he has to answer. ……. Will he be able to…….? After thinking deeply, he has arrived to a decision.

He now knows what he should do. He stood up , a determined look on his face and slowly walks towards home. He stood there in front of their house, looking up at their bedroom window. A decision was made.

He went inside and walked up the stairs. He open the door and slowly entered the room. He kneels beside the sleeping fox and whispered ….

I love you and I cannot live without you but I will not stand in the way of your happiness. I will be there for you until you turn me away. But even so, I will continue to love you. But for now, let me have this moment, this time to treasure so when the time comes for you to go, I will have these memories to help me get through life without you. For now, I'll be a do'ahou for you. 

He kissed Kaede's forehead and then his lips. Slowly, Kaede opened his eyes.

Hana, what is it? Is there something wrong? Are you crying? 

Kaede sat up, blue fox eyes looking at Sakuragi with questions and concern.

No, nothing is wrong.. Aish'teru Kaede. 

**(Repeat chorus) **

**About the pain and the tears  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
If I could, I would  
Turn back the time  
Ooh, yeah **

FINISH

Please review!


End file.
